Zeref's little brother
by Dimensional Dragon Slayer
Summary: Juvia Locksar was in heaven. she was reunited with her beloved, the guild had been reformed and everything was great in her life. but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to turn her world upside down.


"The universe has a grand design. Even though at times, we do not understand it's working entirely. The universe turns your world upside down, just to get you to your destiny,"

Juvia had read this somewhere in some book. She didn't believe in things like fate, prophecy or destiny. But as she ran through the streets of the broken city of Magnolia, she began to doubt herself.

Wherever she looked, there was carnage and smoke rising from the ruins. Some parts of the city were completely unrecognizable due to all the destruction. As she ran past, she saw what used to be a bakery shop. She and Erza used to come here from time to time, to taste the delicacy that the redhead simply adored: strawberry cake. Despite the situation she was in, the redhead's love for pastry brought a smile on the girl's face.

Juvia stumbled upon a rock and fell on the hard pavement.

"Ouch!" she said as she tried to get up. She noticed that she was covered in bruises and cuts. Her dress was torn all over the place, and she was missing a shoe.

Everything was fine until a few days ago, she was reunited with her beloved, their guild was reformed, and she was in heaven. But out of nowhere, that crazy bastard Zeref, came with this huge army and invaded Fiore.

Maybe this was all her fault; she spread sadness everywhere she went.

_Stop being so hard on yourself! Juvia, you are an amazing person! You are beautiful, kind, loyal, smart. If I continue to tell your good qualities, we will be here all day. Don't let anyone, especially yourself tell you otherwise!_

She remembered the words of a certain pink haired dragon slayer, Zeref's little brother Natsu Dragneel. The guy was polar opposite of his brother! Unlike her, he spread happiness everywhere he went.

Maybe that was the real reason she tagged along with him on his one year training trip.

She continued to run through the city, searching for her comrades, when she was spotted by three Alvarez soldiers.

"Capture her!" one of them yelled. The remaining two charged at her, swords drawn.

Juvia ran towards them, releasing a projectile of water from each hand.

It took out both of them. Before the third one could react, Juvia appeared before him and slammed her knee in his face with inhumane velocity. He was sent flying.

She resumed her search. Even though she wanted to charge head on towards Zeref and kill him in most possible ways, she knew she couldn't do it alone. If she losses her patience now, then all the deaths of her comrades would be in vain.

_Erza_

_Laxus_

_Mira_

_Jellal_

_Cana_

_and….even you Lucy….._

_I swear upon my life that I will make you're your deaths are not in vain!_

Just then the ground shook. Buildings started to crumble; there was a huge surge of magic power. It all ended with a huge explosion. The explosion came from the direction of the guild hall. Juvia's world was thrown upside down. She suddenly had this feeling that something bad had happened.

She ran towards the guild hall. "Please let me reach there in time!" she prayed as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Upon reaching, she had the shook of her life.

Clouds rumbled above and rain drops began to make their way to the earth. In a few moments it started raining. Juvia sank to her knees as she saw the scene before her.

The entire guild hall had been obliterated, the only home she had ever known now rested in rumble and smoke. Amidst all that, stood the man responsible. With his black hair and eyes as red as blood, he looked like the devil himself. On his foot lay her beloved, in a state where only his face was barely recogonisable.

Zeref walked forward, toward her. But she just sat there motionless and in shook, her Gray was now dead and there was nothing she could do.

The black wizard stood before her and his face had the look of genuine sympathy.

"I am sorry."

Juvia looked up with tears overflowing her eyes. And his face made a shiver down her spine.

"I swear to you I will-," he was cut short by flaming knuckle planted on his face. And he went crashing.

"Juvia, now is not the time to cry," she heard a familiar voice say. A voice that gave everyone a sense of hope, that belonged to someone who was considered the heart of Fairy tail. His cloths were ripped and cut, his eyes emmited anger and his hands were engulfed in flame.

She did not know what would happen from now, but she knew as long as Natsu was by her side, she could conquer any obstacle.


End file.
